gegegenokitarofandomcom-20200223-history
Series 6 Episode 24
Nezumi-Otoko's Disappearance!? Sekiyō's Trap is the 24th episode of the 2018 GeGeGe no Kitarō anime. Cast ;Main *Miyuki Sawashiro as GeGeGe no Kitarō *Masako Nozawa as Medama-Oyaji *Toshio Furukawa as Nezumi-Otoko *Umeka Shōji as Neko-Musume *Mayumi Tanaka as Sunakake-Babaa *Bin Shimada as Konaki-Jijii & Nurikabe* *Kappei Yamaguchi as Ittan-Momen :*Shimada was credited for both Konaki-Jijii and Nurikabe. ;Guest *Maaya Uchida as Yōko Ishiyama *Takashi Matsuyama as Akimura *Ryōhei Arai as Victim *Shunsuke Kanie as Victim *Toshiya Chiba as Victim *Shikito Miyagi as Victim Synopsis One day, certain news shook the residents of the GeGeGe Forest like an earthquake: Nezumi-Otoko will get married. Dubious, Kitarō and the others make their way to the wedding venue. There, they find Nezumi-Otoko in a tuxedo in a good mood. With him was his bride, and contrary to everyone's expectations, she was a beautiful woman by the name of Yōko. Although they were in a state of shock, Kitarō and the others wish for Nezumi-Otoko's happiness. However, they haven't heard from him since. Sunakake-Babaa and the others grow worried and decide to search for him. Before long, they find an emaciated and scrawny Nezumi-Otoko in town. Apparently, it seems that Yōko suddenly disappeared in the middle of their honeymoon. Nezumi-Otoko was caught in a marriage fraud! Plot During a storm at the GeGeGe House Kitarō checks the Yōkai Post, when he reads the content of the letter he drops his umbrella and shows it to the others, each expressing utter shock. Medama-Oyaji voices on how unexpected it is that Nezumi-Otoko is getting married. At the wedding venue, Kitarō and the others arrive where they converse about Nezumi-Otoko's fiancee. Just then he greets them and introduces them to his bride, Yōko Ishiyama, making them blush at how beautiful she is and Konaki-Jijii questions how he tricked her into marrying him. He argues about it and tells them of how they met in front of a pawn shop, where they reached at the same time for an apple that she dropped. Nezumi-Otoko asks Kitarō to help make the day special for Yōko, which he agrees as Neko-Musume is infuriated from what Nezumi-Otoko told Yōko about her. The wedding progresses and the two are married, at the same time Ittan-Momen and Nurikabe drink sake together, discussing if this marriage will work out, the former noting that it can work as Nezumi-Otoko's existence is proof of it. Nezumi-Otoko and Yōko go to Honekawa Hot Springs for their honeymoon, Kitarō and the others waving bye, except for Neko-Musume who believes their relationship will not work out. Once there at night, Yōko is in the hot springs and tries to invite Nezumi-Otoko, who declines as he pulls on his whisker and is sure that he is married. Before going to sleep, Nezumi-Otoko promises to make her happy, Yōko tells him to relax and gives him a massage. Nezumi-Otoko fantasizes about their life together as he sleeps. When the bus returns, Neko-Musume does not find them exiting it, while a Bake-Garasu informs Kitarō and Medama-Oyaji that they left the hot springs quite some time ago, making the latter wonder why Nezumi-Otoko has disappeared. Simultaneously Ittan-Momen and Sunakake-Babaa are searching for him from the sky, where they find him cornered by three thugs and thrown in the trash. They confront him about where he has been and see that he has become malnourished, they take him to the GeGeGe House and inspects him, finding numerous wounds which Medama-Oyaji identifies these to be the work of Sekiyō. He explains that she is a yōkai who appears at quarries and seduces men, making them asleep with her massages, letting her do whatever she pleases. Sunakake-Babaa remarks how he borrowed money for the wedding, letting her take it all and leave him. She decides to help him and gives him money to cover the interest, he grabs the wallet, but drops it surprising everyone. Neko-Musume slaps him, chastises him of his misfortune and calls him pathetic for just moping around. He states that he would like to and starts crying, feeling pity for him she decides to find Sekiyō for him, adding that others could fall victim to her and makes him help the search. They search through the air and the hot springs they went to, while she and Nezumi-Otoko decides to ask online. They investigate the numerous victims and gives them a contract to sue Yōko, the last one however refuses to as he cannot bring himself to hate her. The two take a break, while Nezumi-Otoko finds that Akimura, the producers of the Batteries, is having an affair with her. The press are after Akimura and have sieged him in his building, Sekiyō apologizes to him about this, but he denies it when he is hit in the head by Nezumi-Otoko. Nezumi-Otoko takes Sekiyō to the peer through the sewer, telling to go before Kitarō and the others find her. She apologizes for tricking him claiming that she is a terrible woman while massaging him, once he is unconscious she searches him and finds the wallet, noting that he is poor as ever. The others soon find her and she throws money at them as a diversion as she is nowhere to be seen. They split up, where Konaki-Jijii and Sunakake-Babaa chases after her, the former leaping and embracing her, soon enjoying how nice her body is, she gets him to let go and runs off again. Kitarō and Neko-Musume jump across the crates and they soon find her, the latter prepares to attack her but Nezumi-Otoko stops her and tells her to run which she does so. Kitarō fires hair needles at her, however she turns herself stone, Nurikabe deciding to crush her into pieces, while Neko-Musume wonders why Nezumi-Otoko is so persistent to protect her. Just then the pieces start swirling around and forms a boulder that shoots through Nurikabe, Kitarō pursues after her while riding Ittan-Momen. Sekiyō decides to attack by charging at them, unknowingly a creature awakens, she transforms into a tornado to suck them in, they continue to fly straight as Kitarō calls out to Umibōzu. Suddenly a black arm appears from the water and smacks Sekiyō, Kitarō thanking him for his assistance, Sekiyō returns to her human form and tries to get out of the water but is caught by Umibōzu. She screams for help, Nezumi-Otoko hears this as the others plaster Nurikabe, Konaki-Jijii wondering what to do to her. Umibōzu suggests that he keeps her as a pet for a while, when Nezumi-Otoko arrives and Sekiyō promises that she will be good to him but the others do not believe her. Just as Umibōzu is about to depart, Sekiyō states that she loves him causing Neko-Musume to tell her off but Nezumi-Otoko asks him to let her go and declares that he will fight him if does not comply. Ultimately Sekiyō is let go, which Neko-Musume complains that she did not even give thanks and describes her personality was ugly. Ittan-Momen ponders if it was right to let her go as more victims will probably turn up, Kitarō answers that they would have to punish her again if it happens. He recollects what had happened after she left, where Nezumi-Otoko states that the ring was the only thing she left behind and wonders why, Neko-Musume believing that she just had forgot to steal it, while Kitarō likes to believe that maybe she had a shred of kindness in her and that Nezumi-Otoko's feelings managed to have reach her, if only a little. Nezumi-Otoko decides to sell the ring at the pawn shop and wants to spend the money. Suddenly an apple rolls to his feet, he looks around before taking a bite into it and goes off, unaware that Sekiyō was behind the pillar and leaves. Characters in order of appearance #Bake-Garasu #Victim (Salaryman Yamada) #Akimura #Umibōzu }} Navigation pt-br:Anime de 2018/Episódio 24 vi:Anime 6 Tập 24 Category:2018 Episodes